What the Stars Fortell
by hidari12
Summary: It's story telling time in Ms. Fowl's class. Who's story is better? Find out. A oneshot deal.


This is a one-shot. A stab at a J/C fanfic. Actually, I wrote this story before I wrote the 'tongue' story but I got so caught up with the other one that I forgot about this one. (What?)

Oh, well. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

_What the Stars Foretell _

It was storytelling time in Ms. Fowls class today. Simply put, everyone had to write a short story and read it aloud in front of the whole class. The subject could be about anything that the storyteller wanted it to be. Now, Jimmy Neutron, except for when it came to his inventions, was not a very creative person by nature. However, on this occasion, he was gonna give it his best shot.

He knew that Sheen was going to tell a story about Ultralord.

Carl was going to tell one about llamas.

Libby was going to incorporate music into her story somehow.

Nick was going to tell a story about...well, himself. (A cup of narcissism anyone?).

And Jimmy... Well, Jimmy actually didn't write a story. He started to, but after he was finished it was so bad even Goddard was laughing at it. "Et tu, Goddard? Et tu?"

_bark, bark!_ (snicker)

Ok. So he gave it his best shot.

So that left Jimmy sitting at his desk trying to think of some last minute options, but there weren't any. Even worse, Cindy Vortex, his rival, was going to really rub his face in it. He could hear it now..."_What's the matter, Nerdtron_?" she'd say, "_Can't the boy genius even make up a story?"_

"Gas planet." he sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

"Hey, Jim what did you write about?" Carl asked nudging him.

"I didn't even write a story. I couldn't think of anything good to write about."

"OOOO! Your gonna get a bad grade." said Carl.

"It's now Cindy's turn to read her story." said Ms. Fowl as the blond haired girl walked up to face the class..

"Thank you, Ms. Fowl. Ahem..." But everyone in the classroom was talking and didn't pay any mind to her.

"I said, 'AHEM!'" Everyone stopped talking and stared at Cindy.

"Now that I have your attention I can get started."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

"This is the simple story of two stars that shined brightly in the heavens. In fact, they shined so brightly that they out shined all of the other stars around them. But, there was a problem. One of the stars thought that he could be brighter than the other one. However, the second star knew that she could outshine the first one. This made the first star very upset but the second star didn't care.

'You know that I'm the brightest star in the universe.' said the second star. 'I don't know why you even bother.'  
'Ha! Don't make me laugh.' said the first star. 'Like you could ever outshine me.'  
'Well, we'll just see about that.' replied the second star.

'My solar flares are more dynamic than yours will ever be.'

'Oh, yeah! Check this out!'

Well, they kept going on like that century after century, eon after eon. The other stars were beginning to become tired of all of their arguing. Even while new stars were being born and old ones were dying out they still continued to compete against each other. Then one day, something happened that surprised everybody, even the two stars."

"What? What happened?" yelled Carl.

Cindy gave Carl a 'shut your pie hole' look and then continued.

"They weren't shining as brightly as they once did anymore. Thier brilliant lights were starting to become dimmer. It turns out that after all those years of fighting and battling with each other, they were burning themselves out and if they didn't find a way to stop it they would both die."

A collective gasp filled the classroom.

'We have to do something.' said the first star. 'Yeah, or we both will die.' agreed the second star. After some thought the second star come up with an idea. "Separately, if we continue to try and outshine each other we waste energy. But if we join forces and work together we can both be the brightest star in the universe and be that way forever.'

'Are you saying that we should become one star?' said the first star. 'It's either that or we both parish.' said the second star. The first star thought about this for a while and then said, 'I guess we both can benifit by working together. Besides, I've gotton tired of fighting with you.'

'Me too.' said the second star. So in a brilliant flash of white hot light the two stars merged in to one huge star and it's light could be seen all across the universe. And for the first time in a long while, they were both happy. In the end they indeed brought out the best in each other andthey nowlive peacefully among the stars. Happily ever after. The End"

The classroom sat in stunned silence for a moment then erupted in a thunderous applause. Even Jimmy was amazed. That story seemed to strike a familiar chord with him somehow.

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing really." said Cindy as she walked back towards her desk still taking in the approval of her classmates.

"Try and beat that Neutron." she challenged pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not even gonna try. That was one of the best stories I've ever heard. You win."

"Really?" Cindy then caught herself, "Well, of course, duh."

"You're finally learning, Neutron." she then threw in for good measure.

* * *

(Later on down the road...) 

The two of them were oddly enough walking home from school together and not really saying much to each other. Somebody had to break this awkward silence. It might as well be Cindy.

"Um, Neutron, did you really like my story?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why didn't you read your story to the class?"

Jimmy just looked down at the ground as they continued walking.

"You didn't even bother write one did you?" questioned Cindy.

"Well, kinda...no." smiled Jimmy sheepishly.

"Don't you care about getting a bad mark?"

"You know, for some reason it really doesn't matter that much."

"Oh." Cindy said then all was quiet again. It was now Jimmy's turn to beak the silence.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was...that story about us?"

"Us?" Cindy asked as she gave Jimmy a harsh look. "What makes you think...", but then her face softened and she smiled back. "Maybe."

"You know, Cindy, all stars burn out eventually. "

"It's just a story, Neutron." Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm glad you liked it."  
"Since when did you ever start telling stories like that?" asked Jimmy.  
"Oh,"Cindy said as she looked up into the sky, "Once upon a time."

* * *

Los Endos 

R&R.

* * *


End file.
